


We are Bound

by Grimmliz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Next morning after sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Mesmo uma vida de companheirismo entre Lancelot e Gawain não fora o suficiente para compensar a insegurança de uma noite juntos.
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 3





	We are Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic meio que é uma continuação de 'The best of me', mas pode ser linda separadamente sem problema algum. Ela originou de uma fanart em que o Lancelot seminu tinha sob os ombros o manto do Gawain, e isso foi end game pra mim.  
> > Escrita em 2018!

Sir Lancelot acordou para uma manhã fria e nebulosa, bem diferente do dia anterior, mas aquele era uma clima normal para as terras da Bretanha. O vento batia sem piedade contra a janela, acompanhado da chuva, que embora não muito intensa, seria o suficiente para interferir nas atividades do castelo.

O Cavaleiro sentou-se na cama, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo despenteado, sentindo a pele ser acariciada pelo ar gélido que adentrava por uma fresta indetectável. Correu os olhos pelo quarto a procura de suas roupas, apenas para encontrá-las espalhadas pelo cômodo, acompanhadas de outras vestes que não lhe pertencia, embora, pudesse nomear seu proprietário sem muito esforço.

E foi então que a noite passada lhe veio como um filme e Lancelot rapidamente focou na segunda presença em sua cama, local que costumava ser ocupado tão somente por ele, mas que agora acolhia Gawain; e não apenas havia sido um dos palcos de seu pecado, como guardava desde palavras segredadas a suspiros entrecortados.

Um leve rubor aqueceu as faces do Cavaleiro do Lago, que flexionou os joelhos ao cobrir o rosto com a palma das mãos. Tanto havia sido dito e feito. Uma noite movida a impulso e desejo, ainda que nada disso diminuísse a verdade deles, seus sentimentos cultivados, acumulados e finalmente extravasados.

Lancelot observou o Cavaleiro ao seu lado, ainda adormecido. Seus cabelos dourados, como se possível, eram uma bagunça ainda maior que o normal. A pele clara se mesclava aos lençóis emaranhados, deixando a mostra não só as costas de Gawain, como uma das coxas de músculos firmes, que horas atrás, se enlaçavam aos quadris dele, às suas pernas. Ainda agora o corpo dos dois se tocava, e ele não soube dizer como não percebera a companhia do Cavaleiro do Sol logo ao acordar. Talvez porque a presença de Gawain, ainda que inédita, lhe era apenas _certa_. A parte de Lancelot que sempre estivera ali, mas nunca realmente havia sido dele — não até então.

O Cavaleiro do Lago não deteve a necessidade de tocar seu companheiro. Deixou a mão correr superficialmente pelo centro das costas, sentindo as vértebras tocarem seus dedos, até que se detivesse na base da coluna, onde o lençol lhe escondia a total nudez. Lancelot puxou o tecido para cima, ao menos protegendo Gawain da friagem, antes de se obrigar a levantar.

Cada canto do quarto parecia conter um fragmento dos dois. Desde as taças no chão aos demais objetos, os quais muitos, posteriormente, ocupavam a superfície de sua escrivaninha. Seu tinteiro virara lenda, e não havia outro culpado que não ele, que sabia ter esbarrado nele em algum momento entre os lábios de Gawain torturarem seu pescoço ou sua mão mais abaixo... não conseguia afirmar com certeza.

Um arrepio lhe percorreu ante a lembrança.

Intensa era uma boa definição do que havia sido a união deles. Cada momento tivera o peso das tantas noites adiadas, como se o mundo pudesse acabar a qualquer momento e nenhum deles tencionasse partir com arrependimentos. Funcionara bem para Lancelot, que de fato podia afirmar estar em paz consigo mesmo, embora, parte dele, vez e outra, se voltasse para a cama em expectativa, até mesmo insegurança.

Ele precisava de uma palavra de Gawain, precisava _ouvi-lo_ dizer. Ainda que desde o começo tudo tivesse sido uma questão de escolha do Cavaleiro do Sol, Lancelot temia que o arrependimento pudesse vir a se abater sobre ele, mesmo que sinal algum tivesse sido dado.

Lancelot caminhou para a janela, colocando-se a encarar o céu nublado. A chuva havia cedido, mas não o frio, que com certeza continuaria demasiado durante todos os próximos dias, e com tanto a se fazer...

— Será uma longa semana.

A voz sonolenta de Gawain chegou aos ouvidos de Lancelot pegando-o de surpresa, não só por achar que ele ainda dormia, como por completar seu pensamento.

O Cavaleiro do Lago fitou-o sobre o ombro, encontrando Gawain ainda deitado, abraçado ao travesseiro, os músculos dos braços tensionados, porém, seus olhos azuis estavam além de despertos, e o encarava de uma forma que Lancelot não conseguia definir, havia tudo e nada — uma incógnita.

— Achei que se demoraria a acordar.

— Não posso dizer que não esteja cansado.

Lancelot teve que usar de todo seu autocontrole para não se ver considerando com cuidado o duplo sentido do comentário de Gawain, embora, algo na expressão do loiro o levasse a pensar que aquela havia sido exatamente a intenção. O Cavaleiro do Lago sorriu levemente ao resfolegar, tornando a encarar a paisagem. Queria encontrar uma maneira de abordar o assunto, mas não era como se tivesse passado por aquilo alguma vez antes.

— Você está calado — comentou Gawain.

Os lençóis se moveram na cama, e esta rangeu com o peso do corpo dele.

— Apenas preocupado com esse tempo.

Silêncio foi a resposta do Cavaleiro do Sol, ainda que Lancelot pudesse ouvir seus passos abafados pelo quarto.

Foi uma questão de segundos até Lancelot sentir o calor envolver seus ombros. Um breve olhar foi o suficiente para identificar o manto de Gawain, mesmo que o próprio cheiro dele — o mesmo que agora residia em sua pele — fosse indicativo suficiente. Era como se o loiro estivesse em todos os lugares, impregnando a vida do Cavaleiro do Lago.

— Não acho que seja isso, já que nem se deu ao trabalho de vestir algo mesmo com esse frio.

A justificativa de Gawain veio das costas de Lancelot. O loiro manteve o contato com o corpo do Cavaleiro, suas mãos se apertando levemente nos ombros de Lancelot.

— Você está tenso — murmurou. — Consegui ver isso mesmo da cama, enquanto admirava suas costas. Está fazendo isso para me atormentar?

A boca de Gawain estava muito perto do ouvido de Lancelot, o que enviou um leve tremor através de seus membros. O Cavaleiro fechou os olhos, franzindo o cenho, apenas sentindo a voz dele ecoando por seu corpo. Mesmo agora, aquele era o efeito de Gawain sobre ele.

— Aliás, completamente despido você nem parece tão grande. A armadura lhe dá muito crédito. Talvez eu devesse espalhar isso para os membros da Távola… — considerou de repente.

Lancelot não pôde evitar rir diante do comentário depreciativo. Gawain o acompanhou, e qualquer clima estranho que perdurava entre eles se dissipou.

O loiro envolveu o tronco do Cavaleiro por trás, na melhor forma de abraço que conseguiu, pousando a testa em sua nuca.

— Você não tem que se preocupar, Lancelot. Cada palavra dita por mim não poderia ter sido mais verdadeira… — e acrescentou — E espero que as suas também, ou teremos um _sério_ problema aqui, _Sir_.

O Cavaleiro do Lago elevou uma sobrancelha, olhando sobre o ombro para Gawain, que agora apoiava o queixo em suas costas, e o encarava com seu típico sorriso, embora os olhos brilhassem com a malícia da noite passada, das incontáveis vezes em que o fizera pronunciar seu nome.

— Bem, já que colocou dessa forma…

O sorriso de Gawain aumentou ao ouvir a resposta dele, chegando aos olhos, acelerando o coração de Lancelot, fazendo-o querer beijá-lo. E bem, por que não?

O Cavaleiro desvecilhou-se de Gawain, colocando-se de frente. Tomando o rosto dele nas mãos, curvou-se até que os lábios roçassem com carinho nos do loiro, aumentando a pressão diante da exigência silenciosa do Cavaleiro do Sol ao segurar-lhe a nuca, trazendo-o ainda mais perto. O olhar que trocaram ao final, foi o suficiente para que nada mais precisasse ser dito.

E como alguém cuja menor preocupação era o clima, que não correspondia em nada ao interior daquele quarto, Lancelot o abraçou por trás, cobrindo a ambos com o manto de Gawain, observando o horizonte, enquanto algo muito além do plano físico era aquecido no enlace de suas existências.


End file.
